wixossfandomcom-20200215-history
Selector infected WIXOSS Episode 12
is the twelfth and final episode of selector infected WIXOSS. The episode premiered on June 19, 2014. Appearances Based on order of appearance. Characters *Hatsu Kominato *Hitoe Uemura *Yuzuki Kurebayashi *Rūko Kominato *Tama *Hitoe's Mother (flashback only) *Iona Urazoe *Urith *Mayu *Ayumu Kominato Cards Ruko's Deck * Tama ** Tama, New Moon Miko ** Tama, Waxing Crescent Moon Miko ** Tama, Half Moon Miko ** Tama, Waxing Gibbous Moon Miko ** Tama, Full Moon Miko * Arc Aura * Sword Ability * Ciel, Fictitious Love * Kiuael, Faint Smile of Sacrifice * Magatama, Treasured Instrument * Get Ready * White Hope Hitoe's Deck * Yuzuki ** Yuzuki Zero ** Yuzuki One ** Yuzuki Two ** Yuzuki Three ** Yuzuki Four * Suberia, Natural Plant * Lotus, Natural Plant * Unwanted Impulse Iona's Deck * Urith ** Urith, Enma ** Urith, Burning Eye Enma ** Urith, Enma of Crushing Hell ** Urith, Enma of Eternal Hell ** Urith, Jailer Enma * Black Desire * Bloody Slash * Morriga, Devil's Bravery * Servant O2 Synopsis Rūko's battle finally comes to a close. Everyone has made a choice to their ways, and the results are... (Source: Funimation.com) Recap While Rūko's grandmother takes down some clothes, she sees WIXOSS factors coming from the tower where Iona's Selector tournament is being held. The opening killy killy JOKER then plays, except with sound effects, a feature not presented in the openings of the previous episodes. After the opening, Hitoe reveals that she had regained her memory of Rūko and Yuzuki in the hospital, after her previous battle with Rūko. She then reveals that she kept battling anyways, despite knowing the truth of the Selector system, because she wanted to free Yuzuki from the card. Inspired, Tama declares that she will battle to make Rūko's wish to free the LRIGs come true, and she and Rūko end the battle with Arc Aura. Rūko and Hitoe then head to the rooftop. Once there, they confront Iona Urazoe, and Rūko begins battling Iona while Hitoe and Yuzuki watch. As Rūko uses Sword Ability to strike a strong blow on Urith, Urith discusses with Iona how Iona already had enough wins to become an Eternal Girl, but did not fulfill a certain condition–until now. Iona commands Urith to use Black Desire. As the Black Desire speeds towards Tama, Tama is struck by a vision and hears Mayu's voice calling for her, distracting her and getting severely damaged as a result. Tama meets Mayu in a vision, where she casts doubt on Rūko's motivations: she suggests that Rūko is doing this for her friends, not Tama, and states that Rūko will become a LRIG if she achieves her wish, leaving Tama all alone. Mayu then returns Tama to the battle. As the battle resumes, Urith and Tama's attacks are so strong that they destroy the battlefield, revealing the rooftop they were on before. As Rūko and Tama are about to strike the final blow, turning Rūko into an Eternal Girl, Rūko mutters a goodbye to her grandma, revealing that she has all intentions of becoming a LRIG. Rūko and Tama then recite the Eternal Girl oath. Iona has Urith charge at the pair with Bloody Slash, while Rūko and Tama use White Hope. The building starts to break down, and an unnamed Selector asks her LRIG, Midoriko, what's going on. Meanwhile, while Hanayo in Yuzuki's body is outside with Kazuki, Hanayo turns her head up and looks towards the top of the tower, weeping. Although Rūko won the battle, Tama hesitates in completing the oath and giving the final attack, as she does not want to lose Rūko. Urith then reveals that the conditions for Iona's wish have been fulfilled. Rūko desperately pleads with Tama to finish the wish and with Iona to stop her wish, but she fails, and Iona becomes an Eternal Girl. As it ends, Rūko raises her head to see Urith in Iona's body, who insults Rūko before leaving. Rūko looks at Tama's card only to find Tama gone and Iona in her place, as a LRIG. Meanwhile, at the Kominato apartment, Rūko's grandma tells Rūko's brother that she wants to hold off on dinner until Rūko gets home, saying that she wants to be with Rūko. Tama's disembodied voice then repeats the exact same sentiment. The season ends with Rūko crying out for Tama, not knowing where she is. Featured Battle Hitoe Uemura vs Rūko Kominato - Rūko Wins Rūko Kominato vs Iona Urazoe - Rūko wins, but Iona becomes the Eternal Girl - due to Tama breaking the agreement. Notes * Although Iona had enough wins, she was unable to become an Eternal Girl at first, due to not completing a unknown condition. Despite her condition not being stated, due to the nature of Iona's wish, one can presume that her condition required her to find a Selector who was strong enough to beat her. Hence the battle tournament. Trivia Gallery Links and References * http://www.funimation.com/shows/selector-infected-wixoss/videos/episodes Navigation